dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Frieza Race/@comment-36679548-20190616082054
Many people think that I think of Arcosians as trash and while I will admit there is some degree of truth to that I dont think they are completly trash.I actually had a lot of fun with them my first time around.But I think its about time we compare em to the race that I think counters them fully. Saiyans...OR...Arcosians?!Just like my android post I will see their cons,stats nd then check them in their best form(golden cooler,ssj4) and for the end Iwill do a calculation with MUI.For the sake of it we will make MUI at lvl 500 because 10 lvls wouldnt make a huge difference.Also again for the sake of a more fair and simple otucome lets say ssj4 is a prest 2 form. Saiyans.Althought they have the best forms in the entire game their base form isnt great.Infact their MUI has the worst possible result due to them having a much weaker base.Their base problem also makes them a lot harder to level up since its gonna be a lot more risky.But in my opinion..the worst form of Saiyans is ironacly..SSJ4.....Its 750 boost is absolutely dumb..But Im sorta happy to see it have bad ki drain...Anyways lets continue.Of course nobody can refuse their power.Their forms are incredible..so storng they almsot makeup for the entire bad base thing.Almost...But thats the least of their concerns when they have a form that gives 700 extra points in every stat execpt ki and health.Although the health drain can hurt them...Well its stats time!(Also as I said in my androids or namekians postI wont debate with skill.So if I continue making these and you read this entire post then I wont need to say that again.) Presitge 2,Lvl 500 with SSJ4:HP and KI:161,Ki dmg,Resistances and speed:911,Melee dmg:1531 Mui:Ki and HP:161.Ki dmg,resistances,speed:861 Melee dmg:1481 Arcosians.3rd best MUI result(Along with humans and majins with all tie)Perhaps their biggest weakness is their focus on Ki dmg.Most npcs are KI resistant maknig it harder to them.I know some people go for Melee but still.By far they have the weakest prestige 2 form,falling behind even majins.But in earth(and some npcs of namek) they can keep their distance and actually be the safest.If the npc isnt ki resistant of course.They also have the weirdest setup because the forms focus on ki damage,making melee builds a bit weaker.(Not a con just ruins some melee builds).Thats about all the problems I think they have..Lets see...They have the 2nd highest ki max in the game making them far more safe in a critical situation. Presitge 2,Lvl 500,with Golden Cooler:HP and KI:310 KI damage:710,Resistances:610,Speed:710,Melee:1230.(It doesnt matter that the focus on Ki dmg.It wotn change the result) Mui:Hp and KI:310,KI dmg,resistances,speed:1010 and melee dmg:1630. Conclusion:In Fight with SSJ4 and Colden Cooler saiyans clearly take the victory.In an MUI fight though..Arcosians take the victory.Even if the saiyan fought in SSJ4 the outcome would still be the MUI Arcosian winning. Most cons:Saiyans:3,Arcosians:3... Sa-Wait what the other world?A draw....Uhm....That one was unexpected.I feel like Im wrong though..Oh well.If you think Im wrong tell me.Im curious and msot likely the calculations were wrong but I suck at math so yeah.Cya? Edit:I can feel the comments telling me Im wrong or something...